Fourth year Minister of Magic
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Because of Fudge's denial of Voldemort's return causes the magic of his oath of office to be transferred to someone who has face Voldemort recently Harry Potter who discovers that he has more family members alive to help him out. He will not only have to deal with a dark lord,but Demons, and the greatest enemy known to government paperwork Multiple Xovers see inside HarryxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Fourth year Minister of Magic**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

HarryPotter/Once upon a time/Gravity Falls/Gargoyles/My Little Pony/marvel/Totally Spies/Hellsing/Blue Bloods/Star versus the Forces of Evil

Pairing HarryxHermionexWendyxMokaxSamxAlexxCloverxTwilight SparklexSeraxStar CharmingxSnow LilyxBellatrixxJeanxPepperxEmmaxElisaxFoxxToni StarkxIntegra DipperxAstoria fem Tony stark Magical Pepper,Jean,Integra,Toni,Elisa,Stanford Pine,and Harry's soulmates. Bellatrix is the daughter of Charlus ,and Dorea Potter I am moving Storybrooke to Oregon about twenty miles from Gravity Falls. Emma was adopted by Frank Reagan,and his wife.)

 **Fudges stupidity leads to an old oath take effect,beginning of Harry's new headaches,heritage test leads to a new summer home,New Hogwarts and Minstry regulations,and informing Grunkle Stan.**

"He is not coming back!",shouted Cornelius Fudge in anger after Professor Dumbledore told him that Voldemort is back from the grave. As Fudge finished his shout at the Ministry of Magic, the seal began to glow a gold color. As the seal glowed the office of the Minister of Magic was being magically cleaned of all of Fudge's personal items. After the last item was packed Fudge doubled down in pain as a glowing orb shouted out of his chest.

"What is going on Albus?",asked Professor McGonagall as Harry looked confused.

"When Cornelius denied Voldemort's return the oath that the very first minister of magic took to the royal family activated. If the current minister does not take a situation or a threat to the nation magic will remove them ,and selects an apportiate replacement. The choice depends on the reason for example which is most likely the case this time a Wizard or Witch that has opposed the Dark Lord or Lady multiple times including forcing them to retreat is selected to be the new Minister.",explained Professor Dumbledore

"But Hogwarts needs you sir.",said Harry as the orb began to move a way from Fudge.

"It may not be me. I know that while I have faced Voldemort multiple times ,but I think magic will choose some one younger,and who just faced him most recently.",said Dumbledore as the orb flew in to Harry's chest.

"Does this mean?",asked McGonagall

"Yes ,please go contact Amelia Bones,and the head of the Unspeakables that they are need at Hogwarts as soon as possible. Also ask the head unspeakable to bring a blood heritage test for young Harry.",asked Dumbledore.

"What just happen?",asked a confused Harry

"I had wished that it would be years before you got involved with poltics in our world,but I guess the Fates have other plans. Harry, my boy, Magic has selected you to be the new Minister of Magic for the United Kingdoms. I sent for Madam Bones,and the Head Unspeakable to help make the transition for you be Minister easier. This is going to make you an even bigger target for Voldemort,but it does have some benefits as well.",said Dumbledore.

"What benefits?",asked Harry

"For one you can give out executive orders that you can use to harm Voldemort's followers,and movement. Two you can order a trial for a certain Animagus that we both know of. Third benefit you can help forge new alliances with other nation to provide aide. The fourth benefit you are no longer subject to the statue of underage magic. But there are some drawbacks.",said Dumbledore

"What drawbacks?",asked Harry

"For one many people will judge your acts very closely in order to discredit you. The second drawback is the your studies will be effected by amount of ministry events that your attendance will be mandatory. Finally the dreaded think of all govermental officals paperwork.",said Dumbledore as he had a shiver down his spine when he said paperwork. Soon the door of the hospital wing opened as a red hair squared jawed witch wearing a monocle ,and a yellow and black robe,and a figure wearing a dark purple robe.

"Let me guess Cornelius did something stupid.",said Amelia

"Yes you can say that. Cornelius denied that Voldemort returned.",said Dumbledore

"And the oath of Ministers took effect removing Cornelius' magic,and titles. Transfering them to mr. Potter here. You want to test him for a potential new location to protect him this summer.",said the Head Unspeakable.

"He will also need your help in order to transition the ministry from peace time to warfare status.",said Dumbledore.

"Alright if I call you Harry. I need three drops of your blood for the potion to work. The potion is variation of the blood heritage test that only head unspeakables have access to. Most tests only show parents ,and maybe grandparents,but this test will show greatgrandparent,your soulmates, your abilities,and your familiars if any. It will also show your relatives locations ,and status. So are you ready to know about your family.",said the Head Unspeakable

"I am ready as I will ever be.",said Harry as the unspeakable drew three drops of blood,and added it to the potion before pouring it on a piece of parchment.

 _Harry James Edwin Carlos Halycon Stanford Scott Howard Abraham Francis Grey-Hellsing-Maza-Pine-Potter-Potts-Reagan-Renard-Perevell-Gryffindor_

 _Mothers MultipHarry James Edwin Carlos Halycon Stanford Scott Howard Abraham Francis Grey-Hellsing-Maza-Pine-Potter-Potts-Reagan-Renard-Perevell-Gryffindor_

 _mothers multiple due to Hera's gift potions_

 _Lily Marie Pines aka Evans aka Torrin Odindottir (Status Alive in Asgard ,but doesn't know the subject is alive do to a block. Part of the Cipher wheel.)_

 _Jean Grey (Status alive in Westchester New York)_

 _Virginia 'Pepper' Potts (Status Alive in Malibu California)_

 _Antoniette 'Toni" Starks (Status Alive in Malibu California Part of the Cipher wheel)_

 _Elisa Maza (Status Alive in Avalon)_

 _Janine 'Fox' Renard (Status Alive in New Zealand)_

 _Emma Reagan (Status Alive in New York City)_

 _Integra Hellsing (Status Alive in York England)_

 _Bellatrix Potter(Status Alive in Azkaban Prison wrongly accused for a crime she didn't commit. Under the false ID of Bellatrix Lestrange)_

 _Grandfathers_

 _Stanford Fillibrick Pines (Status alive in a Different Dimensionthe only portal out is in Gravity Falls. side note is part of the cipher wheel.)_

 _Howard Stark (status dead killed by the Winter Soldier)_

 _Halycon Renard (Status Alive in New York City ,but sick due to an unknown disease)_

 _Prince Charming aka David Nolan (Status alive in Storybrooke Maine under the Dark Curse)_  
 _Francis'Frank' Xavier Reagan(Alive in New york City Emma's Adopted Father.)_

 _Charlus Potter (status dead killed by Severus Snape.)_

 _Arthur Hellsing (status Dead by illness.)_

 _Odin Borson (Status Alive in Asgard)_

 _Peter Maza(Status Alive in New York City)_

 _Grandmothers_

 _Rosemary Peggy Evans nee Carter (status Dead killed by the Winter Soldier)_

 _Maria Stark nee Xavier(Status dead killed by the Winter Soldier)_

 _Anastiasia Renard aka Lady Titania (Status alive in New Zealand)_

 _Snow White aka Mary Margret Blanchard (Status Alive in Storybrooke Oregon under the Dark Curse)_

 _Mary Reagan (status dead due to Cancer)_

 _Dorea Potter nee Black (status dead killed by Narcissa Malfoy nee Black)_

 _Frigga (status Alive in Asgard)_

 _Diane Maza (Status Alive in Nigera in a small village)_

 _Great Grandfathers_

 _Fillibrick Pines (status Dead natural Causes)_

 _Captain Steve Rogers (Status Alive Frozen in a block of ice in the polar Icecap near Greenland )_

 _Hades lord of the Underworld (status Alive in the Underworld)_

 _King Leopold (Status dead soul is in the underworld)_

 _Henry Reagan (Status alive in New York City)_

 _Bor Burison (Status dead natural causes)_

 _Carlos Maza (status dead natural causes)_

 _Great Grandmothers_

 _Margert 'Peggy' Carter (Status alive in a retirement home Washington D.C.)_

 _Ruth (statuse dead poisoned by king George)_

 _Queen Eva (status dead poisoned by Cora the queen of Hearts)_

 _Betty Reagan (status dead )_

 _Beastia (Status dead)_

 _Uncles_

 _Danny Reagan (Status alive in New York City)_

 _Josesph Reagan (status Alive in New York City)_

 _Jamie Reagan (Status Alive in New York City)_

 _Derek Maza (Status Alive in New York CIty)_

 _Aunts_

 _Erin Reagan-Boyle (status Alive in New York City)_

 _Beth Maza (status Alive in Flagstaff)_

 _Great Uncles_

 _Stanley Pines (status Alive in Gravity Falls part of the cipher wheel)_

 _Shermie Pines (Status alive in California)_

 _Prince David (status Dead soul in the Underworld)_

 _Soulmates_

 _Hermione Potter Nee Granger (Location Hogwarts status about to be raped by Ronald Weasley)_

 _Wendy Reagan Nee Couduroy (Location Gravity Falls status heading to work at the Mystery Shack owned by Stanley Pines. side note Is part of the Cipher wheel.)_

 _Twilight Sparkle Maza (location Canterlot in the world of Equestria status her cornation as the Princess of friendship.)_

 _Moka Hellsing Nee Akashiya(Location Yokai acadameny in Japan Status asleep)_

 _Samantha Renard nee Simpson (Location Whoop Headquarters Beverly Hills California status Heading on a mission)_

 _Clover Grey nee Malfoy (Location Whoop Headquarters Beverly Hills California Status heading on a mission. Side note True heir of the British Malfoy Family,and her Magic is being siphoned illegally by Lucius Malfoy for Draco Malfoy who was born a squib.)_

 _Alexandra Pines nee Xanatos (Location Whoop Headquarters Beverly Hills California status Heading on a mission)_

 _Sera Perevell Nee Victoria (Location Cheddar Village status a sleep side note her magic is being siphoned illegally by Lucius Malfoy who also killed ,and raped her parents. Because of Magic siphoning is believed to be muggle.)_

 _Star Gryffindor nee Butterfly (Location Echo Creek California status a sleep)_

 _Familiars_

 _Fluffy (A cereberus Location Hogwarts in the forbidden forest)_

 _Hedwig (a Snowy Owl location Hogwarts)_

 _Ablities_

 _All Tongue partially block_

 _Command release of Alucard's powers_

 _Asgardian Longvity_

 _Super human Strength weakened by malnutrion at an early age_

 _Fae magic_

 _part of the Cipher Wheel._

 _Dorminate X Gene abilites when unlocked Magentism, and Telekinesis_

As the Adults read they each had different reactions. Albus' eyes lost their signature twinkle, Amelia sent her auror bodyguards to arrest Ron Weasley ,and the Head Unspeakable to pale.

"I am so sorry my boy.",said Albus

"What in the world is the Cipher wheel?",asked Amelia

"It is magical circle that can either be used to summon a dream demon by the name of Bill Cipher or used to empower people who are represented by the symbols to fight Bill.",said the Head unspeakable as he used his magic to make a image of a one eyed pyramid with arms,legs,a bowtie,and a top hat appeared.

"What is going to happen to Ron?",asked Harry

"Life in Azkaban for attempted rape,and assault of the Minister's Wife.",said Albus

"Okay what should we do now in order to strike a blow against Voldemort?",asked Harry

The next morning the Daily Prophet arrive with surprising news.

 _New Minister Strikes against Death Eaters in the return of He-who -Must -not-name._

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Because of former Minister Fudge's denial of the Dark Lord's return, the magic of the oath that he took when he took office removed him from postion ,and gave it to the only person to have recently faced the Dark Lord in combat, Harry Potter. The new minister has decided to take a major offense against the Dark Lord._

 _The first new executive command of new minister that all susposed Death Eaters who got off with an imperious defense are to be rearrested ,and reinterviewed under truth serum to get all informations. If they are Death Eaters they will be charge for their crimes,and all of their family wealth will be confiscated by the Ministry. It will be distributed to the victims if they are still alive or used to increase the budget for the department of magical law enforcement._

 _The second order effect students from Death Eater Families. They will no longer attend Hogwarts with out a throught interview and an oath that they are not working for the Dark Lord. This will reduce the information going to dark lord about Hogwarts._

 _The new undersecretary Amos Diggory said,"I believe that minister Potter's new emergency statues will be a great aid to began to not only take down these rabid dogs,but also to protect our children as well."_

 _Malfoy Family Arrested for Crimes against their own family_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Last night it was discovered that Lucius ,and Narcissa Malfoy used a very illegal siphon charm on the only daughter of Lucius' late older brother Timothy Abraxas Malfoy. It is a terrible crime ,because it was used to give a Squib enough magic to attend Hogwarts. Lucius is also under arrest for siphon magic of a muggleborn girl after he killed ,and raped her parents. It is most likely that the Malfoys will be sent to prison except for Draco Malfoy who will be executed to return the magic that was stolen._

 _Former Best Friend of The new Minister under arrest for attempted Rape the new Minister's soulmate._

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Last night as the new Minister was recovering from the final task of the Triwizard Tournament,and his encounter of the Dark Lord. One Ronald Weasley was being to potion one Hermione Potter nee Granger. Under the strongest truth serum Ron revealed his plan to turn who he thought was ms. Granger in to his loyal sterile sex slave. He force her to take a Illegal sterilizing potion which can only be reversed with his death. Ron Weasley will be executed this morning._

"Hermione do you want to join me on the trip out of country?",asked Harry as he was having breakfast in a private room.

"Yes ,but where will we go?",asked Hermione

"Well Professor Dumbledore suggested that we go to Gravity falls Oregon in the United States. Apparently it is rural enough for visiting wizards to apparate or portkey in the town with out worry. Also It is where one of our soul mates is ,and one of my Great Uncles. ",said Harry as he took a sip of earl grey tea with a slice of lemon.

"I wonder what your great uncle is like.",said Hermione

Meanwhile in Gravity Falls Oregon at the Mystery Shack.

"Um Mr. Pines what was the code word for feds?",said Soos

"Run it the IRS!",shouted Stanley Pine

"Hello I am Agent Phil Coulson with SHIELD, this is Agent Mary Candlewood of the MFBI,and Mr. Samuel Granitewand of the department of Magical Affairs. We came to speak with Pines,and Couduroy.",said Agent Coulson as he showed his badge.

"What do you want?",asked Stan

"It relates to your grand nephew.",said Samuel

"He is not due to be here in a couple of days.",said Stan

"Is there some where more private for us to talk?",asked Phil

"Yes my office. Follow me.",said Stan as he lead the group to his office

"We are actually talking about your grandnephew through your brother Stanford.",said Mary

"But I thought your name was Stanford.",said Wendy

"No I took my brother's identity while I work on trying to bring him back,but I know that my brother didn't get married or have any kids.",said Stan

"He didn't get married,but he had a kid after an romantic relationship while in England while researching the Children of Oberon.",said Mary

"Getting to the point. Because of recent events in England caused your Grandnephew to become the minister of magic,and needs a safe place to meet with other magical goverment officials away from the Dark Lord that is after him.",said Phil.

"Why I am here?",asked Wendy

"You are here because you are one of his soulmates. He has multiple soulmates. One of them is traveling with him from Hogwarts.",said Samuel

"So they need a place to stay. I guess I will take them in.",said Stan as he thought ,'I don't know should if I should be jealous or pity the poor kid.'

"There will be two British Aurors as bodyguards.",said Phil

"Also his name is Harry Grey-Hellsing-Maza-Pine-Potter-Potts-Reagan-Renard-Perevell-Gryffindor ,and his soulmate who is traveling with him is Hermione Potter.",said Samuel


	2. Chapter 2

**Fourth year Minister of Magic**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

HarryPotter/Once upon a time/Gravity Falls/Gargoyles/My Little Pony/marvel/Totally Spies/Hellsing/Blue Bloods/Star versus the Forces of Evil

Pairing HarryxHermionexWendyxMokaxSamxAlexxCloverxTwilight SparklexSeraxStar CharmingxSnow LilyxBellatrixxJeanxPepperxEmmaxElisaxFoxxToni StarkxIntegra DipperxAstoria fem Tony stark Magical Pepper,Jean,Integra,Toni,Elisa,Stanford Pine,and Harry's soulmates. Bellatrix is the daughter of Charlus ,and Dorea Potter I am moving Storybrooke to Oregon about twenty miles from Gravity Falls. Emma was adopted by Frank Reagan,and his wife.)

 **A god at the Order Meeting ,Mother's reactions, Harry meet Fury**

"This meeting of the Order of the Phoenix has come to order.",said Dumbledore as he called the meeting in to order.

"First subject of business is the status of the protection of the Minister.",said Dumbledore after the members of the order calmed down.

"Myself,and Nymphadora Tonks have been assigned to the Minister's protection detail. Over the past week after settling in at his great uncle's place. Harry's second cousin Mabel Pines who is staying her summer there with her twin brother was abducted by Gnomes.",said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Gnomes are you joking with us?",asked a laughing Sirius Black as Kingsley pulled out a large clear pickle jar with a grey bearded Gnome with unfocused eyes wearing a red pointed hat.

"These Gnomes are not the kind of Gnomes that Newt Scamander wrote about for several reasons. The first is their appearance. The second reason is that they speak English. For some reason the one that I captured all he can say his name which his Shmebulock Junior. The final reason they can merge to form a super Gnome.",said Kingsley

"Are you serious? A super Gnome.",said Sirius

"Yes I am. Besides the Gnomes , We discover that Harry's cousin Dipper Pines is a untrained wizard. I have investigated with the United States department of Magic. I have found out that his twin sister Mabel open,and then destroyed the letter for some reason. Also I discovers that the magical schools in the US do not have the room to take in Dipper who would be a third year.",said Kingsley

"It will not be a problem to accept a new transfer student. I will go meet with his parents next week.",said Dumbledore

"I think it maybe good that you come next tuesday for the meeting that Harry is having with Secretary Percival Graves of the United States Department of Tenmei Mikogami one of the co founders of the Japanese Ministry of Magic,Headmaster of Yokai Academy ,and current Minister of Magic for Japan.",said Kingsley

"Professor what is Yokai Academy as magical school?",asked Arthur Weasley

"Yokai Academy is school for magical beings to learn to live in the nonmagical world.",said a voice

"Who said that?",asked Remus Lupin as a pillar of blue fire appeared in the room as the fire died down to reveal a blonde hair man wearing a black suit with a black tie.

"I did.",said the man

"Who are you?",asked Dumbledore

"Hades lord of the underworld. How is it going?",said Hades as his blond hair turned in to blue flames for a minute, and he made a black throne like chair appeared.

"May I ask lord Hades why are you here?",asked Dumbledore as Hades made a cup of Espresso appeared in his hand.

"Well I am the only one out of the two divines relatives that are helping out Harry out right now, that can meet with you order with out our aura killing you all. Although I think old one eye is going to reverse the memory block on thunder hammer.",said Hades

"Who is one eye, thunder hammer,and the other divine relative helping you?",asked Dumbledore

"One eye is Odin Borson,Thunder Hammer is Torrin Odindottir aka Thor Odinson by your earlier Mortal ancestors aka Lily Pine-Carter-Rogers,and the other divine relative is Hela Lokidottir. Although the list of divine support will be growing by at least two by Midsummer's Eve.",said Hades as he made a piece of devil's food cake appeared in his hand.

"Who will be joining that list,and why Midsummer's Eve?",asked Dumbledore ,which was the question going through minds of all of the order members.

"For sure Lady Titania,and Coyote the trickster. As for Midsummer's Eve it is the date of the Gathering of Oberon's Childern ,the Fae,the Fairfolk, or what ever else you want to call them.",said Hades.

"May I humbly ask what kind of help are you providing us?",asked Dumbledore

"Well right now my Furies are removing the dementors from Azkaban and well guard the prisoners until a more concrete form of protection will be provided. I have also asked by nephew to provide protection for Harry,his soulmate Wendy,and his cousin Dipper.",said Hades

"Who is your nephew,and why protect Harry's cousin?",asked Remus

"I asked Hercules to help protect Harry,and the other known pieces of the CIpher wheel for the simple fact that BIll Cipher is going to come to our dimension this summer.",said Hades.

"Who is BIll Cipher and what does Harry have to do with him?",asked Arthur Weasley

"Bill Cipher is a mind demon from the second dimension. Harry is one of a group of people who each represent a symbol on the Cipher wheel that can be infused with power to defeat Bill if he some how gets in to your dimension.",said Hades

"Who do you suggest to guard Azkaban?",asked Kingsley

"I would suggest contacting the Hellsing organization even if it means Dumbledore getting hexed by Integra for not telling her that her son is alive. ",said Hades

"Is there any thing else?",asked Dumbledore

"I have information about traitors in your order.",said Hades

"Who are the Traitors?",asked Sirius

"Molly Weasley,and Severus Snape. From the information that I gain from Ron Weasley through torture revealed that Ginny and Ron are their children together,the plan to rob Harry of his inheritance,and killing him. Ron is going to be alteranating between my prison ,and Hela for at least the next one thousand years or so. I also would like you to brings these presents to Harry. Don't worry they will work at Hogwarts.",said Hades as he vanished into a pillar of blue flames.

Meanwhile in New York City at the Home of Frank Reagan. The Reagan family along with visiting Toni Stark,and Pepper Potts were sitting down for dinner.

"So anything new this week?",asked Henry Reagan.

"Yeah Joe,and I got picked for the Magical Police escort for Secretary Graves' meeting next week with the new British Minister of Magic,and the Japanese Minister of Magic.",said Danny

"So that bumbling buffoon Fudge got replaced.",said Henry as he took a bite of pot roast.

"I didn't know that British magicals have an election in June.",said Nikki Reagan

"No it's actually connected to an oath that was made back during the Reign of King Arthur that Merlin made in order to make sure that the leader of magic must always fight an enemy no matter what.",said Emma

"I wonder if it has something to do with Dumbledore bring back the Order of the Phoenix.",said Toni as Fawkes the Phoenix appeared, and landed on back of Toni's chair, and began to peck her head.

"Speaking of Phoenixes there is a letter for you three.",said Joe as he notice the letter in Fawkes' talons which Emma took ,and open it. As Emma read her eyes began to go wide eyed.

"What is it Emma?",asked Frank as Emma began to get tears in her eyes.

"Harry is alive.",said Emma as she began to cry.

"Who is Harry?",asked Jack Reagan ,Danny's eight year old son

"Boys go take your dinner to the kitchen .",said Frank as soon as the kitchen door closed.

"Where is Harry?",asked Henry

"He is in Oregan. Dumbledore wrote that Harry is the new Minister of magic for United Kingdom.",said Emma with a little pride in her voice as her brothers,sister,grandfather,sister in law,and wives who were drinking as the time did a spit take,and Nicky to faint.

"Well that is a shock.",said Frank as Erin was waking up Nicky

"Not the next parts are going to shock you guys more.",said Emma

"What is more shocking then finding out that your fourteen year old son is a head of government?",asked Toni

"Well they did a blood line test on Harry it revealed my birth parents,and grandparents.",said Emma

"Who are your birth parents?",asked Frank as he was trying to keep his anger in check.

"My birth parents are Snow White,and Prince Charming .",said Emma as everyone else fainted. After about five minutes they all woke up.

"I guess that you will be needing a ballgown soon.",said Danny which caused Emma to glare at him.

"So who is your grandparents?",asked Henry

"Well other then a King ,and a Queen from my mother. It turns out that my birth father is a Demigod.",said Emma

"Which pantheon?",asked Nicky

"Why would you ask that?",asked Danny

"Well in my history of magic class we were discussing the attempted invasion of the Jotun a thousand year ago as it was the last time that Asgard was here in force.",said Nicky

"Not it is not Norse,and the fact that my parents are from a different world will could make that statement not to far from a possiblilty . My only clue is that my grandfather is Greek.",said Emma

"Well that limits the list a bit. Most likely suspects are Zeus,and Poseidon.",said Henry.

"Well you just listed my Great uncles. My grandfather throught my father Prince Charming is Hades. Dumbledore describe him like a mixture of a lawyer,a smooth talking politician,and a slightly fallen Angel.",said Emma

"I would love to be a fly on the wall of the room when he tells Integra that Harry is alive,and in England all of those past years.",said Pepper

Meanwhile in Hellsing Manor Dumbledore is running while dodging bullets,and sword slashes.

"Come back ,and take it like a man you kidnapping lemon drop sucking old goat!",shouted an angry Integra

The next day in Gravity Falls, Wendy took Dipper,Mabel,and Hermione to the local mall to hang out while Harry was working on the mountain of paperwork from the last day in his Grunkle Stan's office.

'Why on Earth did magic decided to give me this job? This is rejected.',thought Harry as he read a proposed bill to confiscated wands from Muggleborns,and Halfbloods when they are out of school which joined a pile that included a Werewolf enslavement bill,and a serious tax increase on muggleborns.

"I see that you are not liking paperwork.",said a tall shave headed African american man wearing a black trenchcoat,and an eye patch

"Who are you?",asked Harry as he signed a bill to work with Hellsing organization to secure Azkaban.

"I am Director Nicholas Fury of SHIELD. My organization protects the world for threats that normal people are not ready to face. We know about the return of your so called dark lord.",said Fury

"So most of the magical countries in the world know that he has return. I don't now why SHIELD will get involved.",said Harry

"It relates to the groups of people that Voldemort is teaming up with several other terrorist organization like Hydra,and Millenium. I actually just finished a purge of Hydra agents in SHIELD.",said Fury

"How can you help us with your major down sizing?",asked Harry

"We just merged with WHOOP after the purging. I am assigning your soulmates Sam,Alexis,and Clover to protection of you. I want to also assign agents to protect Azkaban.",said Fury

"What do you want from me?",asked Harry

"I want to house several prisoners in Azkaban,and to work on destroying the statue of secrecy in the UK.",said Fury

"After seeing how the United States work after the removal of the Rapport laws, I agree on your demands.",said Harry as he offer Fury his hand.

"I will assign agents as soon as the dementors are removed.",said Fury as he shook Harry's hand.

"I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore that said my great grandfather's furies removed the dementors already.",said Harry

"Thanks for your time Minister.",said Fury as he walked out of the office.

'It is good to see my godson so well adjusted ',thought Fury as he past Stan Pines holding a bag with a question mark as the tour group was putting money in to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fourth year Minister of Magic**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

HarryPotter/Once upon a time/Gravity Falls/Gargoyles/My Little Pony/marvel/Totally Spies/Hellsing/Blue Bloods/Star versus the Forces of Evil

Pairing HarryxHermionexWendyxMokaxSamxAlexxCloverxTwilight SparklexSeraxStar CharmingxSnow LilyxBellatrixxJeanxPepperxEmmaxElisaxFoxxToni StarkxIntegra DipperxAstoria fem Tony stark Magical Pepper,Jean,Integra,Toni,Elisa,Stanford Pine,and Harry's soulmates. Bellatrix is the daughter of Charlus ,and Dorea Potter I am moving Storybrooke to Oregon about twenty miles from Gravity Falls. Emma was adopted by Frank Reagan,and his wife. Fancasting Tenmei Mikogami is played by B.D. Wong)

 **Vampiress,scissor wielding Princess,and Moms**

"Well today looks like a good day.",said Harry as he stretch before grabbing a tray that contained tea kettle full of green tea, assortment of muffins,and copies of the Daily Prophet and the Wiznews.

"I will take that.",said Sam as she took the tray from Harry,she was wearing a green exercise suit.

"Good morning Sammy,and Harry.",said Clover as she walked out of their room wearing red exercise suit,and carrying Quidditch monthly,and the Keepers Keep magazine.

"I still can't believe that you play Quidditch.",said Harry

"Yeah Clovers one of the best keepers that has ever came from Beverly Hills. She is a master of starfish ,and double eight moves. She has be wanting to improve her moves with a faster broom,but with her Comet 260 still beats the chasers throws.",said Alez who was wearing a yellow exercise suit.

"Alex can you get Hermione ,and tell her that we are having breakfast outside this morning?",asked Harry

"Yeah sure thing.",said Alex as she headed back to the bedroom that they were sleeping in.

"I am going to take a little walk. I will meet you in the garden that Kingsley transfigured for us.",said Harry as he walked out door of Mystery Shack. Harry started to walked towards the totem pole when out of no where he was hit by a girl with long pink hair wearing a japanese school uniform who was riding a bike.

"Are you alright?",asked Harry who was bleeding from a small cut.

"It smells so good.",said the girl

"What smells good?",asked Harry confused while not noticing that he was bleeding.

"Your blood smells so good. I am so sorry I can't help myself.",said the girl as she open her mouth ,and nipped Harry's neck.

"What in the world?",shouted Harry causing Harry's wives,Grunkle Stan,Dipper,Mabel,Kingsley,and Tonks to run towards him.

"Who are you?",asked Kingsley as he pointed his wand at the girl who let go of Harry's neck leaving to needle like holes in his neck.

"I am Moka Hellsing nee Akashiya. i am sorry about biting your neck Harry-kun ,but your blood smells so good.",said Moka

"So it Harry a vampire or what?",asked Grunkle Stan

"No I didn't inject Harry-kun with any of my blood. That is the only way that Harry-kun could be turned in to a vampire. Your european vampires are nothing more then monsters who can't control their blood thrist or their anger.",said Moka

"Harry has a vampire wife. What's next a princess from another dimension?",said Grunkle Stan as a scissor blade appeared out of thin air infront of him which caused Stan to fell backwards. The scissor blade went down opening a portal where a blond hair girl with blue eyes wearing a green dress with a pink octopus on it. After she walked out of the portal a black hair teen was struggling with several dozen bags.

"Hi my name is Star Gryffindor nee Butterfly.",said Star

"Who is the guy who is most likely probably crippled under the bags?",asked Harry as Tonks helps the guy out of pile of bags.

"His name is Marco Diaz. His family was hosting me while I was attending his school.",said Star

"Kingsley I am going to take Marco to the magical hospital by his home town. I will be back in a couple of hours.",said Tonks as she grabbed him,and aparated away.

"Well lets go eat breakfast before the tea gets cold.",said Harry

After about fifteen minutes later a high tech RV came in to the parking lot.

"Ah suckers,and I am not ready. Kids distract them.",said Grunkle Stan as he rushed to put on his suit. The frist ones out of the RV was Emma Reagan followed by Pepper,Jean,and Toni.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack.",said Dipper

"We are looking for our son Harry.",said Emma

"Will you girls slow down? It takes me,and Nicky some time to move.",said Henry Reagan as he ,and Nicky walked out of the RV.

"Harry,and his soulmates are having breakfast and tea in the garden. I will show you the way.",said Dipper as he lead the group to the garden.

"Harry is that you?",asked Pepper with tears in her eyes.

"My name is Harry ,and you are?",asked Harry

"I am Pepper Potts one of your mothers.",said Pepper as she walked over ,and hugged Harry.

"I am Toni Stark ,and you can call mighty mom.",joked Toni as she hugged Harry

"I am Jean Grey ,and when you were little you called me Ma,",said Jean as she hugged Harry

"I am Emma Reagan ,this is your great grandfather Henry Reagan,and your cousin Nicky Reagan-Boyle.",said Emma as she hugged Harry.

"Do you guys want to join us in some light breakfast?",asked Harry

"Why are you guys having a light breakfast?",asked Henry as he got a cup of tea.

"Well I have a lunch meeting with the ministers of magic from France and Japan,and the Secretary of Magic for the united states.",said Harry as he took a muffin of the serving platter.

"Is it alright if we join you at the meeting?",asked Pepper

"I can use all the help I can get. May I ask why didn't any of you come,and raise me?",asked Harry

"We tried to ,but we were lied to by Delores Umbridge.",said Emma

"Don't worry Minister Potter. Delores Umbridge is already arrested for bribery,assault,abuse of power,and for being a death eater. ",said Kingsley

"So who are your soulmates?",asked Nicky

"I am Hermione Potter nee Granger. I know Harry since first year of Hogwarts.",said Hermione

"I am Clover Grey nee Malfoy. I am Timothy Malfoy's only daughter.",said Clover

"I am Wendy Reagan nee Couduroy. I work at the Mystery Shack.",said Wendy as she took a sip of tea.

"I am Alex Pine nee Xanatos. My dad is David Xanatos the founder of Xanatos Enterprises.",said Alex

"I am Star Gryffindor nee Butterfly. I am the crown princess of Mweni.",said Star

"I am Moka Hellsing nee Akashiya. I am the goddaughter of the current Japanese Minister of Magic,and my Mom was Minister of magic for a while.",said Moka

"I am Samantha Renard nee Simpson. You can call me Sam everyone does.",said Sam

"We knew your dad Clover. He named me,and Toni as godmothers.",said Pepper.


End file.
